elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Necromancer Amulet (Skyrim)
}} According to Wuunferth the Unliving, the Necromancer Amulet is a legendary enchanted amulet of immense power and once belonged to Mannimarco, the King of Worms.Dialogue with Wuunferth the Unliving At the end of "Blood on the Ice," the Strange Amulet becomes the Necromancer Amulet and can be removed from Calixto Corrium's corpse. Usefulness Because the amulet impedes stamina regeneration, Mages specializing in ranged magic employ it best. The amulet's reduced spell cost to the school of Conjuration allows mages to summon atronachs and corpses with more fluidity. However, bound weaponry, which also falls under the school of Conjuration, consumes stamina when swung or shot. Because mages generally have low stamina as is, using this amulet when bound weapons are frequently used might not be beneficial. Mages who frequently summon creatures on the other hand, might find it more useful. With the addition of +50 to Magicka, this amulet helps low-leveled mages in that it is one of few amulets with multiple positive enchantments obtainable before the Enchanting perk "Extra Effect." It is especially useful for Bretons, who can conjure creatures for three-quarters of the original magicka, or even less with the appropriate Conjuration perks, while providing them with the extra mana, which can be increased even further with the Archmage Robes, and various apparel enchanted with Fortify Magicka. It can also prove useful for the Altmer, who start off with 50 extra magicka by default. Quests Blood on the Ice If Wuunferth the Unliving is spoken to before he is arrested, the Dragonborn can talk to him about the amulet. He will then reveal that the Strange Amulet is, in fact, an amulet used for Necromancy: the Necromancer's Amulet of Legend. This will lead you to the true killer. Trivia *Wuunferth refers to the amulet as "eight-sided" and made from "jade." While the latter appears true due to the amulet's green color, the amulet is round, not octagonal. The description given by Wuunferth is possibly a reference to the appearance of the amulet as it was in Oblivion. *If used with The Lady Stone one can partially counteract the reduction to stamina and health regeneration due to The Lady Stone adding 25% to health and stamina regen, causing the Necromancer Amulet to only reduce regeneration by 50%. The final 50% can be remedied with enchanted apparel, alternatively one could use enchanted apparel that adds 75% or more to stamina and health regeneration to counteract the negative affects from the amulet without the need of The Lady Stone. Bugs * If the Dragonborn does not sell the Strange Amulet to Calixto when he makes his offer or before the next phase of the quest, the Necromancer Amulet becomes unobtainable. This will also occur if the Dragonborn sells Calixto the Strange Amulet, but then pickpockets it back before speaking to Wuunferth. *If the Dragonborn does not pick up the Strange Amulet until after the quest, or does not sell it to Calixto, it will remain a Strange Amulet and can not be removed from the inventory, unless console commands are used to remove the item. **To fix this, find the ID of the Amulet, then type: player.removeitem itemID quantity. *If the Dragonborn pickpockets Calixto's key before selling him the amulet, he may not have the Necromancer's Amulet in his inventory after he is killed. *If the Dragonborn buys Hjerim before the quest "Blood on the Ice" is begun (which forces it) and a children bedroom is bought, the shelf on which the amulet spawns, despawns along with the notes and amulet making it unobtainable. Appearances * * * * * be:Кудмень некраманта (Skyrim) de:Amulett des Totenbeschwörers es:Amuleto de nigromante (Skyrim) pl:Amulet nekromanty (Skyrim) ru:Амулет некроманта (Skyrim) Category:Skyrim: Amulets Category:Skyrim: Quest Items Category:Skyrim: Artifacts